Jaco Kizuna
Jaco Kizuna (ジャコキズナ, Jako Kizuna) is a second year student U.A. High School, successfully being able to attend after retaking the entrance exam for his second try shortly after failing during his initial try. Somewhat lacking in heroic traits, Jaco grew up sheltered by his parents, growing up in a restaurant -esque environment when he was very young. Considered as one of the more "odder" members of Class 2-B, Jaco Appearance TBA Personality History Quirk and Abilities Bungee Sponge ( , Banjījanpu Suponji; lit. "Hard and Soft") is a somewhat unconventional Emitter Quirk that allows Jaco to alternate between two different states of form, soft and hard, this ability manifests in the effort of reducing or increasing the density and mass of objects, as well as their level of solidity overall. An ability created by combining two other Quirks, it consists of a Quirk that dealt with ductility, a material's ability to undergo significant deformation before rupture, and a Quirk that was associated with plasticity, the non-reversible deformation of materials in response to force, resulting in his unique power. Achieved through physical contact or from a distance relative to 20 meters in length when touching something of the same degree his target is, Jaco can interact with a number of materials or elements and shift the level of physical integrity they have. In most instances, this ability manifests in his capacity to render himself with the same basic properties of an elastic band or bungee string. This in turn allows him to deform his body to the extent where he can stretch contract to the point of becoming very malleable, or compressing himself to the point of flattening himself, making him difficult to injure with blunt attacks. The extent in which he can alternate between hard and soft tends to vary depending on the force he is exerting with his Quirk on a given person or object he is touching and for how long. In most cases, his Quirk is used simply to adjust the state of form that best suits his needs in a particular situation. However, the extent itself tends to differ relative to the physical condition he wishes to adopt. With softness in mind, Jaco can use his Quirk to adopt a number of forms, such as giving them a rubbery texture, the malleability of clay, or the relative thickness and viscosity of gel. When hardness is applied, this aspect of his Quirk is more broad in its approach, simple making things harder in a straightforward fashion by reinforcing them, such as making rubber as stiff and hard as metal, so as to make them more difficult to break when under pressure. On the opposite end, when touching objects such as stone or metal, he can bend, twist, or deform without them breaking or fracturing them in a similar fashion to malleable materials. However, a stark limitation of his Quirk requires him to have a substantial amount of time in contact with his target to extend boost the degree of changes and period of time they remain in that state. Additionally, the amount of time living creatures remain under the influence of his Quirk is associated with the exposure time he has had on them, warring off after 5 minutes, with Jaco himself being except to this rule, while inanimate objects lasting indefinitely until he dispels the effects. Moves Equipment Trivia